ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Larouche
Steve Larouche (born April 14, 1971 in Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec, Canada) is a professional ice hockey centre who played two seasons in the National Hockey League for the Ottawa Senators, New York Rangers, and Los Angeles Kings from 1994-1996. Playing career Larouche was drafted 41st overall by the Montreal Canadiens in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft. He was a standout scorer in junior, playing for the Trois Rivieres Draveurs of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, scoring 153 and 145 points in the 1988–89 and 1989–90 seasons, respectively. In 1990–91, now with the Chicoutimi Sagueneens, he led the team to the Memorial Cup by leading the QMJHL in playoff goals, assists, and points. The next season, Larouche advanced to the American Hockey League to play for the Fredericton Canadiens. However after two solid seasons with the club, he never got called up to the NHL and he played the 1993–94 season for the Atlanta Knights of the International Hockey League, and continued his scoring success by scoring 96 points in the regular season, and leading the IHL in playoff goals and points in the playoffs as the Knights won the Turner Cup. Larouche was signed by the Ottawa Senators in the fall of that year, but because of the 1994–95 NHL lockout he found himself back down in the AHL. Nevertheless, he led the league in goals with 53 in only 70 games, and finally got a chance with the Senators late in the season. He did not disappoint, scoring eight goals and fifteen points in only eighteen games. However before the next season started, he was traded to the New York Rangers for Jean-Yves Roy, and then later on to the Los Angeles Kings for Chris Snell. He was back in the minors permanently by the end of the season, and he continued on in the IHL, scoring at a prolific pace until the league disbanded in 2001. After this he went on to play hockey in Germany and then Finland. At the moment he plays for Loius Jeans de Pont Rouge he cames from the SC Langenthal in Switzerland. http://www.hockeyfans.ch/news_portal/news.php?id=22153 Awards *QMJHL Second All-Star Team (1990) *AHL First All-Star Team (1995) *Awarded Fred Hunt Memorial Trophy for Sportsmanship (1995) *Awarded Les Cunningham Award as League MVP (1995) *IHL First All-Star Team (1997, 2000, 2001) *Won Turner Cup as League Champion (1994, 1998, 2000) Achievements *Led QMJHL in playoff goals with 13 (1991) *Led QMJHL in playoff assists with 20 (1991) *Led QMJHL in playoff points with 33 (1991) *Led IHL in playoff goals with 16 (1994) *Led IHL in playoff points with 26 (1994) *Led AHL in regular season goals with 53 (1994–95) *Led IHL in regular season assists with 57 (1999–00) Career statistics External links * * Category:1971 births Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Chicago Wolves (IHL) players Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Nuremberg Ice Tigers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:Quebec Rafales players Category:Trois-Rivieres Draveurs alumni Category:People from Rouyn-Noranda